Cannonbolt
Cannonbolt is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota from the planet Arburia. Appearance Ben as Cannonbolt Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He is mostly white, with black on his upper half. He has green eyes. He has four claws on both of his hands. He has sharp teeth. In Don't Laze Me, Bro, Cannonbolt wore black boots with two horizontal glowing pink lines on each one and a purple and pink wig on his head. He also had black horizontal lines under his eyes, four lime green star-shaped tattoos on the armor plating covering the back of his arms and a smaller yellow one on his forehead. Cannonbolt wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Max as Cannonbolt Max as Cannonbolt looks roughly similar to Ben's, only he has Max's hair on his forehead and a potbelly. Laser cannonbolt.png|Cannonbolt in Don't Laze Me, Bro MaxAsCannonbolt.png|Max as Cannonbolt Powers and Abilities Cannonbolt can curl into a ball, encasing himself in his plating. When rolled up, Cannonbolt becomes like a motorized wheel that can move at great speed and can increase his rotational momentum to slam into and/or run over enemies. He can also ricochet and bounce off surfaces in this form. He can even use his sphere form to increase his agility by quickly opening up his ball shape while airborne. He also seems to be capable of perceiving his surroundings despite his eyes being covered and encased inside his ball form. Despite his top heavy body, Cannonbolt has enhanced reaction time, reflexes, dexterity, and balance, allowing him to quickly change in and out of ball form to suit his immediate needs. Cannonbolt's shell is resistant to acids and lava, and can deflect lasers. Cannonbolt also possesses enhanced strength. Weaknesses Cannonbolt is subjected to the physical laws of reflection and conservation of momentum, meaning that he has difficulty stopping or controlling his direction if he picks up speed. Cannonbolt's bipedal form is top-heavy, making him very unbalanced and clumsy, though he can still manage to use his curled shape to enhance his agility. History Ben 10 *Cannonbolt first appeared in Waterfilter, where Cannonbolt splashed on Niagara Falls twice. *In The Filth, he attempted to get back the Rust Bucket. *In Take 10, Cannonbolt defeated Queen Bee and the Bug Gang. *In Clown College, Cannonbolt defeated Zombozo. *In Ben 24hrs, Cannonbolt walked in his sleep. *In The Clocktopus, Cannonbolt hid from Gwen and Max. *In Villain Time, Cannonbolt put out a fire in a boat and defeated Tim Buktu. *In Scared Silly, Cannonbolt met Carl. *In Max to the Max, Cannonbolt destroyed Max's clones and defeated Maurice and Sydney. *In Zombozo-Land, Cannonbolt defeated the Circus Freak Trio and destroyed the Hypno Tower's realizers. *In Don't Laze Me, Bro, Cannonbolt defeated Billy's Robots. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 1, Cannonbolt battled the Teramite, but was defeated. Then he appeared due to a glitch. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 2, Cannonbolt lifted a fire truck. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 3, Cannonbolt tried to put out a fire and battled Vilgax. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 4, Cannonbolt battled Vilgax. *In Battle at Biggie Box, Cannonbolt raced Billy Billions through Biggie Box. *In Screamcatcher, Cannonbolt appeared briefly before being Enhanced. Appearances Ben 10 By Ben *''Waterfilter'' (first appearance; x2; second time was cameo) *''The Filth'' *''Take 10'' *''Clown College'' *''Ben 24hrs'' *''The Clocktopus'' *''Villain Time'' (intended alien was Overflow) *''Scared Silly'' *''Max to the Max'' *''Zombozo-Land'' *''Don't Laze Me, Bro'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 1'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 2'' (x2) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 3'' (x3) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 4'' (x6) *''Battle at Biggie Box'' *''Screamcatcher'' (cameo; goes enhanced) *''Past Aliens Present'' *''Dreamtime'' (dream) *''Innervasion Part 3: Strange Bedfellows'' (cameo) By Max *''Innervasion Part 5: High Override'' Video Games Ben 10 Cannonbolt is a playable alien character in the game. Cannonbolt is used in the opening cutscene to battle Zombozo, but is quickly defeated. Cannonbolt, along with Heatblast and Four Arms are the only aliens available on Ben's arsenal at the beginning of the game. Cannonbolt is able to curl into a ball, encasing himself in his plating and launching himself from ramps to cross long gaps. Cannonbolt's Ultimate Ability consists of him aiming at enemies, then charging in ball form towards them. Cannonbolt is vital for progression on the The Funhouse and the The Hive levels of the game. Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix Aliens